Locked In
by Jessa-xox
Summary: Kakashi tells Sakura and Sasuke to go to a new apartment because Naruto was there. When they get there Naruto is not there. The door slams. No mattter how hard they try to open it, It just won't budge. SASxSAK
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. Well here is my new story. Hope you like it. Oh yeah they are sixteen just to tell ya guys.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner Sakura/Sasuke Thinking'_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Trap**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were standing at the bridge. Something was wrong, both Sasuke and Sakura thought because Kakashi was early and Naruto was late. Kakashi was reading his book, Sasuke was leaning against a tree and Sakura was sitting in the grass enjoying the sun. Kakashi looked up from his book and under is mask he smiled slyly.

"Uh guys I need you guys to go to the apartment next to Naruto's old one…" Kakashi started.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Why do we have to go there, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto moved and he might of slept in, so you both need to go get him, you know how hard it is waking him up,so both of you." Kakashi finished.

"Okay we will be back in a few," said Sasuke. Sakura nodded. Then they jumped off towards Naruto's new apartment.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

"Ha good they fell right into the trap" Kakashi smiled slyly, again.

"Yes things worked out great" Someone said from behind a tree.

"You should leave now, they are fast" Kakashi suggested.

"I will leave soon, don't worry, everything is going as planned" Kakashi nodded.

"I will be leaving now, see you in a but Kakashi-sensei" The person from behind the tree said. Then the person came out from behind the tree with a evil grin on his face. His blue eyes looked at his sensei with amusement. It was Naruto. Then he jumped off the same direction as Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

They were jumping building to building. Sasuke was looking around for Naruto and Sakura was looking at Sasuke.

"So why do you think Naruto was late?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said. Sakura frowned, she hated when Sasuke didn't answer her._ **'Well at least he said something to let us know he heard us' **_Inner Sakura said. _'True but I wish that he would talk more and open up to me' _Sakura said to herself. **_'That will never happen and you know it'_** Inner Sakura said. Sakura frowned, again.

'_She talks to herself to much' _Sasuke said to himself. **_'Maybe you should talk to her and open up to her so she don't have to talk to herself, it would probably be easier to talk to a monkey or dirt then you, I don't know what she see in us'_** Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke looked confused. _'Who said that?' _Sasuke asked himself but no answer came. Sasuke frowned.

'_He looks cute when he is confused'_ said Sakura. **'Uh huh'** Inner Sakura agreed. Sakura smiled.

When Sakura and Sasuke were busy talking to themselves Naruto zipped by them and didn't get caught. When he got to the apartment he made sure everything was ready and then hid outside.

Then they got to the apartment walked up the stairs and they stood in front of the door. They knocked and no answer so they went in. There they saw a couch, a TV, a table, a Kitchen and then there was a room. There was no Naruto, so they went over to the other room. They open the door, it was a bathroom but there was no Naruto there either. There were suitcases in the bathroom, one pink one and one navy blue one. On the counter there was a note, they were going to read it when there was a big SLAM!

They went out of the bathroom to see what it was and they door was closed. Sasuke went to try to open it but it would open, Sasuke tried kicking it down but still nothing then he realized something.

"Someone put a seal on the door so it won't open" Sasuke said. Sakura looked freaked.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Sakura in a panicked voice.

"The note" Sasuke said and then they started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**With Naruto (Outside the apartment)**

He was smiling evilly. The Kakashi poofed out of no where. He looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded. Kakashi smiled evilly like Naruto.

"Everything went as planned" Naruto said and then they jumped off.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

They were heading to the bathroom. They got there and the Note said…

_Hey guys its me Naruto…_

To be continued…

* * *

**Okay so there is the first Chapter of my new story what do ya think? Well don't forget to review and I will update as soon as I can. Don't forget to Review **

**Bye**

**Jessie859**

**Chapter 2: The Note**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been on vacation. Oops so sorry well here is chapter . Hope you like it.**

**Jessie859

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Were Stuck**

The note said...

"Hey guys it's me Naruto,

As you see now you are trapped in the house, me and Kakashi-sensei put a sael on the door that only we can take off. No hard feelings to you guys. Most of your clothes are in the suitcases. You probable already figured out that thhe navy blue one is Sasuke's and the pink one is Sakura's. Oh and Kakashi said he added thing in there for you guys so yeah. Oh yeah you guys might want to know how long you guys are in there well you guys will be trpped in that house for one month, have fun.

Your next Hokage,

Naruto."

Sasuke and Sakura stood there in shock. Their mouths wide open. Sasuke dropped the note, Sakura looked at Sasuke to see what he was going to do. Sasuke wasn't doing anything just standing there, so Sakura went and looked at things. She went iin the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards, in them was ramen a recipe book and awhole bunch of random different foods. Sakura walked over to the couch then she saw the bed, it was a fold out bed. _' Oh my god, me and Sasuke have to share a bed'_ Sakura said to herself. **_' Hellz yeah'_** Sakura's inner thought. She walked over to the TV, there was DVD's and video games and there was a PS2.

"Well, this is going to be strange, hey Sasuke." Sakura said. No answer. She looked over at Sasuke he was still stnading there. _'Oh man how long is he going to stand there?'_ Sakura asked herself. Then she went and grabbed her suitcase out of the bathroom. **_' Yeah hey there Sasuke, buddy, are you going to stand there like a moron or are you going to try to make the best of it?' _**Sasuke inner asked him._ 'Huh, oh hey wait who the hell are you?' _Sasuke asked. **_'Oh me I am the inner Sasuke, part of you and just to warn you now, I'm always right.'_** Said inner Sasuke. _'Whatever, and no I'm not going to stand here like a moron'** 'To late you have been standing there for like 5 to 10 minutes you know' **_Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke frowned.

"I am sorry Sasuke, am I annoying you?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, oh what would make you say that?" Sasuke said , but he didn't know why.

"Um because as soon as I walked by you frowned." Sakura said.

"Hn" was his reply.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

They were standing at there training grounds. Kakashi was reading his book and Naruto was just sitting there. Kakashi looked up from his book. It was about noon, so that means that Sasuke and Sakura have been locked in the apartment for four hours.

"So do you think they will hurt us really bad or thank us for finally getting them together?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know maybe both" Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded his head.

" Well I am hungry, wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Kakashi put his book away and then sighed and got up and went to the ramen stand.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke had moved from the spot where he was just standing there. Now they are both sitting on the couch. It was very quiet. Sakura couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'm going to kill Naruto, locking us in here and doesn't even tell us, people are going to notice when no one sees us for a month they will start to get worried." Sakura said. She looked at Sasuke he was looking at her. Then she blushed then looked away.

"Um so where are we going to sleep, the couch is a fold out...I will sleep on the floor, I guess." Sakura said sadly.

"Um well the bed is big enough for two people as long as you don't try anything funny we can share." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled then through her arms around Sasukes neck and hugged him.

"Ok um you can let go of me" Sasuke tld her.

"Oh right sorry about that" Sakura blushed. They sat in silance for a bit, but instead of Sakura breaking the silance it was Sasuke.

"Uh do you want to watch a movie or somethings?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head then Sasuke picked out a movie. It was an action movie.

"Next time you can pick, we will take turns, ok" Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded.

Then they watched the movie.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hey everyone how was that sorry I would write more but it is really late and it is getting harded to keep my eyes open anyways. Yeah I know Sasuke is a little OOC in this chappie but o well. Oh yeah and thank you to everyone that gave me a review, I felt so bad I couldn't update sooner but there is was so yeah until next time peace out.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Jessie859**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update but here it is enjoy.

* * *

**

After they watched the movie they just sat the in silence. Sakura looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her then she looked at her lap.

"So that was a good movie don't you think?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her then came his usual reply 'Hn'. Then his stomach grumbled. Sakura started giggling. If you looked close enough you could see a tint of red in his cheeks.

Sakura looked at the clock it said 5:23pm. She got up and walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboards and took out some ramen and boiled some water. Sasuke was just staring at her. _'Wow I have never really noticed Sakura before she does seem more, more um...'_ Sasuke thought.**_'Different then all the other girls that like you, more beautiful then the other girls'_ **Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke frowned at his inner self.

"Uh Sasuke?" Sakura was standing in front of him. He must have been in such deep thought he forgot she was making food for them. He looked up at her.

"Uh I just made ramen is that okay um I made the kind you always had at the ramen stand that's ok right" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. She handed the food to him and then they ate it. After they were done eating they sat there.

"So what do you want to do now?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke looked at her.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looks over at the clock and it said 5:43.

"It is 5:43" Sakura answered. Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know how to play PS2?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her and nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't and I was wondering if you could teach me" Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked at her.

"Ok I will teach you find a game you want to play." Sasuke said. Sakura's smile grew. She walked over to the PS2 games and found one it was two player and then Sasuke put it in the PS2.

"YES Ha in your face Sasuke I beat you" Sakura danced around.

"Took you long enough two hours Sakura and you final bet me" Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and stuck out her tongue.

"If you stick your tongue out at me again I will…" Sasuke stopped.

"You will do what Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I will do this…" Sasuke started then got up and ran over to Sakura and started tickling her. Sakura was trying to get away. They fell over on the bed Sasuke still tickling her. Sasuke was sitting on her and Sakura was underneath him. They were both laughing.

"Ok stop stop Sasuke Ha Ha Sasuke!" Sakura laughed then pushed him and then they fell on the floor they were laying side by side staring at each. Then the clock started making noise saying it was eight pm. They looked away then got up.

"Uh so hm what do you want to do now?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke looked around the small apartment.

"Well it is eight so we could watch another movie and the go to bed or something" Sasuke said.

"Great idea Sasuke" Sakura smiled.

"Oh and look at that it is my turn to pick the movie" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. Sakura walked over to the DVDs and found one. She's the Man is what Sakura picked. When the movie was over Sasuke and Sakura were laughing together again.

"Sasuke if I dressed up like a boy and did what she did what would you do?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke said. Sakura yawned.

"Man I'm tried are you" she asked. Sasuke nodded. They both laid down Sakura on one side and Sasuke one the other, but Sasuke could not sleep. _'It has been so long since I laughed and had so much fun and I can't believe it was with Sakura'_ Sasuke said to himself **_' Yeah really, Sakura is great don't you think'_** Inner Sasuke said. _'I have never really noticed Sakura she is so fun to be around, I thought she was some annoying fan girl, but she is really different but not in a bad way'_ Sasuke said to his inner self. **_'Well we should get some sleep so we can have more fun tomorrow' _**Inner Sasuke said. Then Sasuke fell asleep.

Sasuke moved around in the bed feeling it wasn't his own and smelling something that he never really smelled before he shot out of bed and looked around then he remember everything, but that smell what was it, it smelt like something was burning. He rubbed his eye and stood up, he was in a part of black boxers. He walked in the kitchen and saw Sakura in a light pink nightgown, she was trying to cook but it was a mess there was burnt toast and everything was burnt. Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke. Tears were in her eye.

"Sakura was is wrong and what are you trying to do?" Sasuke asked helping her up.

"I was trying to make breakfast for us then everything went wrong… it all got burnt, I'm so pathetic right I'm not strong and I can't even cook something as simple as toast" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked.

"Would you like me to teach you how to cook as well" Sasuke said.

"Oh right I can't even play PS2" Sakura said.

"You can now and now I will teach you how to cook and then you will be able to do both" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled then nodded then rapped both arms around Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit shocked at first then he hugged her back. Then they stopped hugging and then noticed was they were wearing they both started blushing and then went and changed.

After Sasuke finished teaching Sakura how to cook they ate then they were sitting on the couch. Sakura looked at the clock it was 10:23 am.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"I wonder if there is cable?" Sasuke said then turned on the TV and they did so they watch TV together.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Naruto**

They were at the training grounds. Naruto was sitting there and Kakashi was reading his perverted book. Naruto was looking around.

"MAN I AM SO BORED!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Then go find something to do you don't have to sit here" Kakashi said. Naruto got up and left.

He was walking around town. Then he saw Ino, she was running up to him.

"Uh hey Naruto, where is Sasuke and forehead girl?" Asked Ino. Naruto looked up to the sky.

"Um Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto said. Ino nodded.

"They were sent on a mission together… yeah on a mission together" Naruto smiled. _'I am a genius not even Kakashi sensei would think of that'_ Naruto said to himself.

"A MISSION, ALONE, THE TWO OF THEM, NO ONE ELSE. THAT'S NOT FARE!" Ino screamed. Everyone looked at Ino. Naruto slowing started moving away from Ino. Once he was a good distance away he ran for dear life. He went to Hokage tower. He barged right in.

"Hey old lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. A very mad looking Tsunade came out. Naruto smiled.

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"If anyone is wondering where Sasuke and Sakura are just tell them that they are on a mission together" Naruto said.

"Where are they really?" Tsunade asked.

"They are in an apartment, me and Kakashi sealed the apartment so they can't get out and are plan is that they will fall in love and then Sasuke won't be so cold and Sakura will be happy." Naruto explained. Tsunade smiled.

"Ok I will tell everyone they are on a mission." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled then ran off.

**Well I'm going to stop it there, how did u like it? And again I am soo soo sorry I updated so late. Well don't forget to Review**

**Peace out**

**Jessie859**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am soo soo soo sorry I haven't updated for along time haha so here is chapter 4!! ENJOY!!**

**Jessie859 3

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was still sitting reading his perverted book. It was different without squad 7 there. Naruto trying to get Sakuras attention, Sakura ignoring him, trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her, Sasuke ignoring her. Yes I guess Kakashi was a little lonely.

Crack

Kakashi turned around he had put his book away and already had a kunai out in the defense position, and there was Rocklee.

"Oh hey Lee whats up?" Kakashi asked as he put kunai away.

"Where is everyone? I saw Naruto and Ino was freaking out and then Naruto ran away. Where is the beautiful cherry blossom and Uchiha?" Rocklee asked.

"Uh hmm well…" Kakashi couldn't think of anything.

"They are not here" Kakashi said

"THEY WENT ON A MISSION TOGETHER RIGHT KAKSHI-SENSEI" Kakashi and Lee turned around and there was Naruto running towards them. Lee looked at Kakashi. He was nodding his head.

"Yeah what Naruto said" Kakashi smiled. Lee nodded and then started walking away.

"Yo Naruto, how did you come up with that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged. Kakashi nodded and then smiled underneath his masked face.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

They were sitting on the couch watching Bleach the anime. That was one thing they had in common they both loved Bleach. Sakura was standing up yelling at the TV.

"C'mon Ichigo you can do it" Sasuke looked very amused looking at Sakura screaming at the TV as if it could hear her. He had a smirk on his face.

"No c'mon don't end it there…I hate these stupid show credits, I don't care who plays the voice of the Ichigo and Rukia and all the other people in Bleach" Sakura sat down pouting. Sasuke looked at her.

"It's ok Sakura I think you have had enough" Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm…you should go make dinner!" Sakura smiled.

"Only if you help" Sasuke got up and started walking away. Sakura followed him to the kitchen.

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

"SAKURA go stir the sauce…"

SASUKE I would if I could BUT SOMEONE is in my WAY!" Sakura tried to go by she slipped on some water that fell on the floor. Sasuke turned around and caught her. Their faces were inches away from each other Sakura was blushing really bad, then all of a sudden Sasuke lost his balance and then fell on Sakura. Now they were both blushing. Sasuke stood up and held a hand out for Sakura, Sakura took his hand and stood up, then they started cooking again.

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

They were sitting down eating there dinner they made together. It was very quiet. When they were done they went and sat on the couch. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"I challenge you!" Sakura stood up and pointed at Sasuke. He looked at her.

"What?" a very confused Sasuke asked.

"I will beat you on the racing game!" said Sakura

"Your on" Sasuke replied. They started setting up the play station.

Sakura wiped her forehead. Trying to beat Sasuke on the play station was hard work. She looked over at the clock, 10:55pm, They had been playing for 5 hours and she still hasn't won.

"Man I am tired" Sakura yawned. Sasuke looked at her.

"Then go to bed" Sasuke suggested. Sakura shook her head

"I can't yet I haven't beat you, and don't you dare just let me win" Sakura looked at Sasuke and he smirked. Sakura smiled. **_'Oh he looks soo gorgeous when he smirks…I wonder what he looks like when he smiles hehe'_** Inner Sakura said.**_ 'Man Sakura looks soo beautiful when she smiles' _**Inner Sasuke said. Then at the same time Sakura and Sasuke nodded. They were looking at each other and then they both saw each other nod and then they started laughing together. Then Sakura stopped, she was laying on the floor. Sasuke called her name, she didn't move. He said her name louder, nothing. Then he poked her, she fell over and saw Sakura was so tired she fell asleep laughing. _'Strange girl, how do you fall asleep laughing?' _Sasuke asked himself. **_'Haha she is different'_** Inner Sasuke said.

"Yeah she is different" he said aloud. Then Sasuke picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed, then got undress to his boxers and then got in bed himself. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

**OK how was that I have to go tho but I will be sure to update the rest so yeah review and I will try to update this story next week peace out!**

**Jessie859 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me OH MY GOSH! I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!!! But I Have been really busy! But here is Chapter 5 ENJOY!! and Thankz to Fairy Of Anime for the idea! and Thankz to Everyone else for the wonderful reviews!!**

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around, Sasuke wasn't in the bed. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, still no Sasuke. She walked over to the bathroom and still no Sasuke. Then all of a sudden someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and there was the one the only Sasuke Uchiha. 

"Where the hell were you I was worried!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm so glad you care about me…but I was outside the seal on the door is broken and I had somethings to do. So uh let me walk you home" Sasuke offered. Sakura nodded and then they walked out the door.

The walk to Sakura's house was pretty quiet. Everyone was welcoming them back. Sakura and Sasuke were just a little bit confused.

"Where do they think we went?" Sasuke asked.

"I really have no idea" Sakura answered.

They finally got to Sakura's house, they stood at the door. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face. _**'Oh my gosh what is he smirking about?...is there something on my face!' **_Inner Sakura was freaking out.

" Uh do you want to come in?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Uh o-ok" Sakura opened the door and they walked in. Sakura's jaw was down to the floor and Sasuke just smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS MY STUFF!!" Sakura screamed. She looked over and Sasuke who was still smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY STUFF!" Sakura was furious

"Well…" Sasuke was cool and calm unlike are pink-haired kunoichi.

"I liked living with you soo much that I moved all your thing into my house. I thought you know…uh well you see over the time we were stuck in that house I think I fell in love with you!" Sasuke Finished.

"Awe Really… so are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura's Face was the same color as her hair.

"Well yeah I guess" Sakura jumped on Sasuke and was giving him a huge hug.

"But there is one thing I need you to do for me…" Sasuke started.

"I'll do anything for you" A love struck Sakura said.

"I need you to Wake up!" Sasuke looked serious.

"what I am awake!"

"Sakura WAKE UP!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura shot her eyes open. She was on top of Sasuke giving him a hug. Her face went redder then a tomato.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke said and then pushed her off of him. Sakura stood up her hands on her hips she looked really mad.

"How Dare _you_ push me onto the dirty floor!" She screamed. Sasuke stood up.

"well then don't hug me! Or TOUCH ME!" Sasuke screamed back.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO TOUCH YOU ANYWAYS! YOU'RE A J.E.R.K!" Sakura was mad._'I cant believe she just said that!'_ Sasuke said to his inner._** 'I can you kind of do act like a jerk sometimes'**_ _' you just called yourself a jerk you idiot!' _Sasuke said. _**'Whatever! Im not talking to you anymore either!'**_ Sasuke inner said.

"I am Never talking to you again have fun trying to make more friends because you just lost one…JERK!!!" Sakura turned around and walked into the bathroom and locked it. Sasuke sat down again and then turned on the play station.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Sakura still hadn't came out of the bathroom yet and the giant ice cube was starting to worried. _'I shouldn't worry about her anymore she said we are not friends anymore so whatever' __**'uh you only had like two friends everyone only likes us for a good looks and money and crap like that. They were are real friends'**__ ' ok fine all go check on her'_ Sasuke got up to check on Sakura.

Knock knock

"GET LOST YOU JERK!" Sakura screamed through the door. Sasuke frowned.

"WHATEVER SORRY FOR CHECKING UP ON YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF OR ANYTHING!" Sasuke screamed.

"WHY WOULD I KILL MYSELF IT'S NOT LIKE MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Sakura screamed back and then realized what she said. Sasuke just stood there mouth opened, sadness in his eyes, then he looked down. Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"I am soo so…" Sakura tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed.

"But Sasuke I am soo so…" Sakura tried again.

"SHUT UP I SAID… what are you going to do try to say your sorry that's not going to help…you don't know how me and Naruto feel having no parents. Your like the misfit on team 7!" you could see real tears in Sasuke's eyes. Sakura was getting tears in her eyes too.

"Me and Naruto have a reason to get stronger you are just in are way!" Sasuke's emotions were coming out a mix of sadness, anger, confusion and some that Sakura couldn't name.

"Sasuke but I am really…" Sakura tried…again.

"SHUT…" This time Sasuke couldn't finish

"NO YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!" Sakura screamed.

"I am really really sorry I didn't mean to hit a sore spot I had no right…and I am really sorry you think I am in the way I want to get stronger so I can help you and Naruto! You Guys are like part of my family and I am really truly sorry!" Sakura was in tears. Sasuke looked at her his anger dieing down and he did the last thing you would of thought he would have done. He hugged her. Sakura jumped at first but then hugged back.

"Thank you" Sasuke said. Sakura pushed away.

"your not going to leave again are you? Sakura looked him in the eyes. He shook his head. Sakura smiled and hugged him again. This time is was Sasuke who jumped.

"Okay enough of this lets just watch a movie of something" Sasuke tried to smile but it was like half smile half smirk. Sakura smiled. _**'OH MY GOSH!! HELL YEAH SASUKE HUGGED US!! CHA!! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!!!'**_ Inner Sakura was jumping up and down.

Then they sat down and watched a movie.

**WITH NARUTO**

He was walking around with nothing to do. He tried to watch clouds with Shikamaru but he wouldn't sit still long enough. He tried to Battle with Tenten, Neji and Rocklee but he kept losing. Choji was eating non stop and Naruto couldn't even get close to his chips. Ino was walking around mumbling something about how life wasn't fair. Then he saw Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Kiba and Shino were leaving and when they were gone he went and talked to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto Said. Hinata turned around a little shocked.

"Uh H-hi N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered.

"Everyone else is busy doing something and you don't look every busy wanna go get some Ramen…but if you busy you don't have to it was just a suggestion." Naruto seemed nervous. _'Since when have I been like this I can usually ask out someone why is it so hard to ask out Hinata…and man when did she become so beautiful…and oh my gosh when did I think this way about Hinata?' _Naruto had a huge blush on his face.

"R-really are y-you as-asking m-me o-out?" Hinata was blushing too. Naruto nodded and then smiled nervously.

"I would love to go out with you!" Hinata smiled.

"Okay good… I thought you were going to say no I have never been so nervous" Naruto Confessed. Then he walked over to Hinata and grabbed her hand and they starting walking away from the training grounds.

* * *

**Okai I think I am done for now I will try to update faster, and if you have suggestions I am always looking for them. So don't forget to Review!**

**Jessie859**


	6. Continue?

Heyy, I am back! Sorry I haven't updated =[ Lots of people really liked this story but I haven't updated in a really long time, if you would like me to continue then leave a review and I will, also if you want me to continue ideas would be appreciated =]


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyy everyone, I decided that I am going to keep going on this story. I apologize to everyone for not updating in ages. Well anyways here it is, Enjoy =]**

**Jessa-xox**

* * *

Sunlight was coming in through the window onto Sasuke's face making him stir from his peaceful sleep. He sat up and looked around, Sakura could not been seen anywhere, there was no burning smell this time so she wasn't burning breakfast; there was a smell though. He had smelt it before and it was not pleasant. Sasuke got up and walked over to the bathroom, and the smell got stronger.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, but no answer.

Sasuke pushed open the door and the sight before him made him fall to his knees; there was the pink haired girl, the one who he was becoming very fond of, sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Tears silently made their way down Sasuke's pale skin. Sasuke heard a noise behind him and spun around ready to defend himself. A look of peer shock and horror took over his face; the man he hated stood before him.

"She put up one hell of fight hey Itachi," Kisame came out from behind Itachi. Itachi looked over at the girl on the floor then back to Sasuke.

"Foolish brother, have you forgotten about killing me? I will take everyone close to you until you fulfill your goal." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

Sasuke got up, anger and hate filling his eyes; he charged the chidori ready to attack his brother.

"I will kill you; I will get revenge for what you did!" Sasuke shouted, and then he started running towards Itachi...

Sasuke shot up in a cold sweat breathing heavily, he looked around but there was no one there. Sakura was not lying next to him so he got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. Checking his surroundings again, but still no one, and he turned slowly and looked at the bathroom door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke managed to say. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sakura, perfectly fine, in a towel.

"Uh morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura chirped, a smile making her way to her face. Sasuke stood there for a minute taking the sight in. He unexpectedly hugged her, making her blush.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay? I need to get dressed" she asked, a bit embarrassed. Sasuke looked at her and nodded. He then walked in the bathroom to take a shower himself. Sakura went a got dressed and afterwards started making breakfast.

'_**He was acting a bit strange don't you think?'**_ Inner Sakura asked. Sakura nodded, trying to think of something that would make him act like that._**'He was all sweaty too,'**_ Inner Sakura added.

"Yeah I noticed," Sakura said to herself.

"Noticed what?" asked Sasuke. Sakura jumped not knowing Sasuke was out of the shower and now standing in the kitchen.

"Umm that we are umm running out of sugar?" Sakura tried to think of an excuse. Sasuke gave her a funny look then turned around and went and sat on the couch. Sakura followed him, sat on the couch beside him and looked him over. He looked over at her, a blank look on his face.

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked confused. Sasuke just looked away.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Are you going to answer me?" She said with a worried look on her face.

"Just leave me alone." He answered.

Sakura looked away, pouting, and turned on the TV. All morning they sat there watching TV, no one saying anything. _**'Maybe when he is ready he will want to talk?'**_ Inner Sakura tried to stay positive.

**Days Later...**

There was still no change, Sasuke just sat on the couch and found ways to occupy himself, reading, watching TV, etcetera. He wouldn't talk much; when it finally seemed he was starting to be happy like he was melting, he all of a suddenly froze up again. Sakura stood in the kitchen and looked over Sasuke. _'What in the world changed, one day we are laughing and then one morning he wakes up hugs me for no reason and then starts acting like nothinsg happened, this is frustrating!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Can you stop starring at me?" Sasuke asked emotions void from his voice. Sakura snapped out of her own world, and then starred at him hard. Sasuke looked over at her then glared.

"What is your problem?" Sakura shouted. "You were actually having fun were you not?! Then one morning you are all freaking out and hugging me, and now you won't even talk!" Sakura stormed over to Sasuke, with her hands on her hips.

"I just don't want to be here with you anymore." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura took a step back; his words had stung. She just looked at him, something was off.

"Well we have two more weeks so make the best of it, no one is here, you don't have to put up your little act..."

"What act?" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Your act you know the one where you act cold towards people, make them think you don't care about anything; you have gotten better you started to open up more. What made you close up like this?" Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and waited for him to say something.

"I have to kill my brother, if I don't he will take everyone that I care about away from me..." Sasuke looked at Sakura and then out the window. Sakura was taken back from his answer. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke was startled by this and surprisingly didn't pull his hand away.

"You know you are never alone, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I are always here for you, you don't have to fight alone ever again," Sakura started saying, Sasuke looked at her with sadness is his eyes.

"We are like your family..." Sakura gave him a small smile. Sasuke looked taken back by what she had said then he relaxed and laid his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura just rubbed his back and slowly they dozed off in that position.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was walking around the streets making his way to his favourite ramen shop, Icharku's; He walked in and there was Kakashi sitting at the counter. Naruto took a seat beside him and ordered his food. Kakashi was reading his book like always.

"It has been weird with no Sakura or Sasuke around! Kakashi-sensei I am bored!" Naruto whined. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"That is kind of why I am here, we have a mission." Kakashi said, and then started reading his book again. Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Finally something to do, wait who is going with us?" Naruto remember that Sakura and Sasuke were locked in an apartment. Kakashi looked up again.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Kakashi smiled. Naruto stopped jumping and looked at his sensei.

"R-really? H-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered, his face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Naruto what is the matter you never stuttered and it looks like you might be blushing?" Kakashi smirked. Naruto straightened himself out.

"I am fine," Naruto stated. "I am going to go see Hinata, see if she needs help getting ready for the mission" Then Naruto left.

'_Oh man what is wrong with me? __I never act like that; she makes me nervous!' _Naruto was walking around the streets wondering about Hinata and where she might be.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted, Naruto turned around and there was Ino running up to him.

"When is Sakura and Sasuke-kun going to be back? I really miss him and I am sure forehead is annoying him." Ino whined. Naruto winced.

"They will be gone for another two weeks and I am sure Sakura is annoying him less then you would," Naruto said to her in a rather bored voice. "You wouldn't happen to know where Hinata is do you?" Ino's mouth dropped open.

"Sasuke-kun loves me, I don't annoy him; and no I don't know where Hinata is." Ino pouted.

"I am sure he does..." Naruto said sarcastically then started walking away from Ino. Naruto kept wondering around bumping into people and asking them if they seen Hinata. Finally when he was about to give up he seen her sitting in a park. He ran over to her and sat beside her, which startled her.

"Oh man Hinata I have been looking everywhere for you," Naruto smiled at her. Hinata turned red.

"S-sorry Naruto I-I have been h-here for a-awhile" she said timidly.

"It's okay, I found you, so we are going on a mission together hey" Naruto stated, he looked over her, she was looking at the ground and fidgeting with her hand. _'Man she is sure pretty'_ Naruto thought.

"Y-yeah, we leave t-tomorrow. I-I am surprised t-that S-Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan a-aren't going w-with you" She stuttered, and then looked up at Naruto.

"Oh yeah, want to know a secret?" Naruto asked and started looking around. Hinata nodded.

"Okay well me and Kakashi-sensei locked them in an apartment together so they will fall in love" Naruto snickered. Hinata looked surprised and then giggled.

"T-that is cute" She smiled, Naruto nodded.

"Well umm Hinata would you like to go grab a bite to eat with me?" Naruto blushed and looked at Hinata.

"I would l-love too" Hinata said excitedly. Then they got up and went for dinner.

* * *

**Well I am going to end it there, I hope you guys liked it. I would love to hear what people want to see happen in this story, anyways please review and I will update real soon =]**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Jessa-xox**


End file.
